Mystic Harbor
by Paintedwings77
Summary: Ivy is a shy, aspiring writer, with a dark secret she has been trying to hide for years. After winning a contest to go ghost hunting with the Ghost Adventures crew, Ivy has to face those secrets head on. But she is not alone anymore. With Zak's help, together they will discover the truth about Ivy's origins. But can they survive this strange new world they are both thrown into?
1. Chapter 1 - An unexpected Email

_Note: I am in no way claiming to know or be part of Ghost Adventures. This is a fictional story._

_This was my very first Fan fiction that I have shared and it's always held a special place in my heart, but like anything we first do, it was not perfect. So I took this story down several weeks ago and have worked hard at correcting it and fixing some things I did not like with it. _

_I am unsure how often I will put up a new chapter, since the story is already written but correcting it isn't an easy task, especially since I am also in the process of writing several other fictions. But that being said, please enjoy this story. Follow/favorite it to help me out and don't be shy leave me comments or reviews at the bottom, I love hearing from everyone!_

**_Mystic Harbor_**

**_An unexpected Email_**

I sat on the couch and sighed in relief as I put my feet up on the table. My poor feet were killing me after pulling a double shift at the pet grooming place I worked at. Someone had called in sick and since I am incapable of saying no, I had to work it. But now I was home and ready to just sit here and do absolutely nothing.

Until my phone buzzed to notify me of new mail. I took a glimpse at the phone screen and threw it on the cushion next to me.

-"Bah ... It can wait" I muttered.

I put my head back and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in, counted to five and exhaled slowly. I repeated the steps and tried hard to let my mind relax and unwind.

My phone chimed again, reminding me of the new email.

My eyes popped open and I eyed the phone. Okay, maybe it can't wait until later, maybe it's not some spam mail about spicing up my non-existing sex life, or some rich duke wanting me to forward him some money so he can access his funds and he will pay be back tenfold.

I stretched and grabbed the phone. I quickly started to scroll through, deleting many emails without reading them. Until I got to the newest one.

CONGRATULATION IVY - FROM THE GHOST ADVENTURE TEAM

Now my interest was piqued. I suddenly felt the butterflies in my stomach as my heart skipped a beat. Could this really be? I quickly opened the email.

_"Congratulation Ivy, we received your story that you wrote for our competition. We had countless stories to read, all of them displaying amazing talent, but yours stood out. We are so pleased to tell you that the Ghost Adventures Team has chosen your story as the winner of our contest and you shall be flown to a secret location to hunt and document a haunting with the team. Someone will contact you by phone within the next week with the details. Congratulation again._

_The Ghost Adventure Team."_

My jaw hung open. I was in total and utter shock, and after what seemed like an eternity, I jumped up and started to dance and squeal around the room. All my earlier fatigue forgotten.

I couldn't believe it. Me, chosen! I never win anything! It's one reason I never even bothered to buy a lottery ticket or participate in the raffle at work, I never win, not even the boobie prize. During my celebratory dance my phone rang and I answered right away without even looking at who was calling.

-"Hello!" I answered cheerfully.

-"Wow girl, I never heard you so happy, what's up?"

-"Oh hey Jules! Oh my god! You will not believe what just happened, I mean you will die when you hear this, are you ready?" I didn't give her time to answer. "Remember that contest we saw last month while watching Ghost Adventures? The one where they wanted a short story of an experience you've had, or a paranormal story, well I decided to write something and I won ... me! I won! Can you believe it? I am going to meet the guys, and going to hunt ghost!"

-"Oh my god! That is amazing" Juliette said almost as excited as me, "When are you going? This is so freaking awesome! Can you take a friend? I would totally love to meet up with those guys, yum!"

We both laughed.

-"I don't know if I can bring a friend but someone will call me sometime this week with details"

We both squealed like hyper school girls.

-"Well I was just calling to check up on you sweetie, I got to go, Jason is waiting for me to go to dinner, but call me tomorrow k?"

We said our goodbyes.

After hanging up, my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since lunch, so I took a stroll to my sad-looking kitchen. It was a gross lime green that I guess was popular in the seventies. But it was beyond me how this color ever became to be. Of course it had the lovely lime green fridge and stove to match it. Ignoring the massive decorative faux-pas, I opened the fridge and took a peek inside. Not much in there, a couple of apples, some milk that probably should be labeled toxic by now, and some left over pizza from the last girls night we had at my place. Deciding I wasn't risking my life to any of those, I went to the good old reliable freezer and found a supposed home cooked meal in a box.

After quickly scanning the directions and popping my meal in the microwave, I leaned back on the counter and looked around.

My apartment was small but cozy. It was a duplex style, I lived upstairs and my land lady, a sweet old thing, lived below me. The rent wasn't too bad, and the neighborhood was nice. But the inside really needed a face lift. Then again I wasn't Martha Steward; my decorating style was a big zero. If it looked comfy and I liked it, I got it. So I had quite a bit of mix and match things. But it suited me just fine.

The loud, shrill beep of the microwave rang and I walked over to the microwave and grab my meal. I held the small plastic tray with both my hands, and with a stretch I lifted my leg to shut the microwave door, but at the same moment I suddenly felt all the hairs at the back of my neck stand. And less than a second later I heard someone speak from behind me.

-"Watch out luv that looks rather hot."

I let out a yelp and my food went toppling over on the ground. I turned around and saw him standing there.

-"God damnit Thomas! Warn a person before you just go popping out of nowhere!"

Thomas chuckles, not seeming to care that I had just made the biggest mess ever with noodles and vegetable which littered the floor.

I look at Thomas with my best annoyed look I could muster. He was several inches taller than I. He had light blond hair and the most remarkable blue-violet eyes. I suppose he could be handsome, I had never really thought about it much and his features were a bit hard to see with the flickering.

Thomas was a ghost.

Yep lucky me. I see ghosts and spirits. That probably sounded like some cheesy movie. But it was genetic trait with girls in my family. Well ... Most women, except one, my mother. I didn't know why she didn't share this "_gift"_ but I did know she was very bitter that she did not see ghosts.

I was raised by my mother until I was eleven. That's when I started to see ghosts. When I mentioned it to my mother she got very upset, she had said I was making it up and if I kept lying she would find a mental hospital that would take me. So I never said anything again for fear that she would follow through with her threats. But as time passed, I found out that ghosts just naturally gravitated to me and I often spoke to them when I thought my mother wasn't watching, but she knew.

One day I came home from school and there was a car parked in the driveway that I had never seen. When I entered the house, the visitor was an older woman. She was quite pretty with her silver hair and sparkling green eyes. She smiled and came over, giving me a great big hug. I returned the awkward hug, all the while scanning the room for my mother. She was standing in the corner with such an angry look. I was quite confused. The older woman had then bent down and took my hands in hers and she told me how she was my grandmother. She went on telling me that she had not met me till now because she was kept away. I didn't quite understand what that meant.

So I had just nodded.

I had asked my mother once if I had grandparents. I think I had been five and it had been grandparent's day at school. My mother had gotten upset and said I didn't have any. My mom had raised me alone, after my father ran off with a five dollar whore, well it's what my mother said anyway, I didn't remember him, he left when I was two.

After my grandmother had straightened up, I notice some luggage by the sofa. I had asked.

-"Are you moving in with us?"

-"Oh no little one, I am not moving in …. "

I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. She looked very sad all of a sudden.

She turned to my mother.

-"You know it doesn't have to be this way."

My mother shrugged

-"No, I want her and YOU out of here NOW!"

I had blankly stared at my mother. She wanted me out? But why? I didn't remember much after that. Just my mother yelling at us to get out. My grandmother took my hand and my luggage, only two bags, and we left.

I wanted to say I was really sad, but I wasn't. My mother and I never really had a connection. She always seemed to hold a part of herself away from me. After I moved in with my grandmother, she told me about my gift and hers, along with many women of our family. She had helped me figure out many things that were happening. She also warned me to hide this gift. That some people would try to exploit it. Not just living people, but ghost too and other unworldly creatures.

When I had been sixteen, I had trying to fit in with a crowd of people. We had gotten a Ouija board. We had called to some ghosts and had some laughs. Little did I know that it would work and we had summoned a ghost. It had been a man. From his clothing he seemed to be from the 1920's. He was also very confused when he turned up in my friend's house.

That is when the trouble started ... He had noticed me staring at him! He knew I could see him. That alone had unnerved me. I had not seen ghosts in a long time. My grandmother had an enchantment on the house to keep ghosts out. A little freaked out, I had excused myself to go home, but the ghost-man had kept following me. He called to me, ordering me to stop. Being just a child I had yelled at him to stop following me.

Well that had shocked him even more, but he did leave. But the next morning I woke up to fifty ghosts in my room! Who knew ghosts were such gossipers.

Since that day I have refused talk or even look at ghost. It had taken me months to get rid of all those ghosts.

Thomas was different though. He lived in my apartment when I moved in. It was a bit hard to avoid him when he lives here. Fortunately for me he didn't gossip and had not told any of his ghostly friends about me. Actually lately he is rarely around. He had never asked me for anything or for help, so I didn't really mind sharing my place with him.

I sighed, quickly coming back to the present and the giant mess I was now faced with. After everything was all cleaned up I decided to just take a quick shower and head to bed. I had to open up the shop tomorrow morning. I quickly washed and put on my favorite pajamas, and headed to my room. To my surprise Thomas sat in the chair next to my bookcase.

-"Listen luv, I know you are planning a trip, but I want you to be careful."

I pondered this for a moment. Thomas has never offered me advice.

-"Why what's up Thomas?"

-"The spirits and ghosts talk luv. And they know things." He paused for a moment, seeming to think how to continue. "I know things, I cannot explain it, I just know you have to be careful. Not everything is as it seems."

-"Don't worry Thomas, I will be careful." I reassured him.

He nodded but looked at me skeptically. He then just vanished. I shivered slightly at his haunting words and got in bed. I went over his words... What could possible go wrong? I mean I can ignore most ghosts; there isn't much I haven't seen. I was sure most of the places the Ghost Adventures guys investigated were not even haunted. It was all tricks and hours editing. I was just hoping that having my story read on TV would give me some publicity to get my name known so a publisher would pick me up.

The ghosts adventures team was a show aired on cable TV. The team was composed of four guys, and only those four guys would go into the haunted locations to investigate them all night. They said having only a limited crew would help get better evidence. Their show was rather popular, but I think it was because they often did crazy things, that no regular person ever would.

All four men were rather good-looking as well, which probably helped with their ratings as well. Aaron was their camera and tech guy, he was tall and slim, and always was laughing and making jokes. Jonathan was another tech guy, he usually didn't go on the investigation itself, he hung back at the base and monitored the cameras that were left behind to capture evidence. He was tall, dark and handsome. Then there was Nick, he was also a camera guy. He was the cool and rational person of the group. Finally there was the host, Zak.

Without realizing it I let out a small sigh. He was definitely the best looking one. He was tall, strong, and brave.

I soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Zak in my head.

**oOo**

The next morning I woke up late, as per usual. I don't think I could ever get up on time even if it could my life depended on it. I dressed quickly and stopped by the mirror by the door before leaving. I tried to do something with my wild hair, but whether I was early or late, there is no helping it. My hair was flame red and in a short, pixie cut. I never had been a fan of long hair on myself, it just looked wrong.

I knew I wasn't pretty ... I had always been very self-conscience of myself. I was fat, or as the kids used to call me in school, a fat tomato. I was a size eighteen ... twenty on a bloated day, which was all too often. I had tried hundreds of diets, but nothing seemed to work. Then again if the world didn't make food so tasty it wouldn't be so hard to lose some weight. I made a face of distaste to the mirror, and after making sure my clothes and hair were somewhat presentable, I grabbed an apple from the counter in the kitchen and ran out the door.

I walked the five blocks to work.

I lived in a little southern town in Louisiana. It was a lovely warm, humid morning but I certainly wasn't complain. I had grown up in Upstate New York, until my grandmother had come to get me.

I hurried to the grooming place, digging my keys from my pocket but when I reached the door it was already unlock and the lights were on. I checked my phone to see if how late I really was, but I was only five minutes late, I didn't think any appointments this early, and I was schedule to open.

I opened the door, walked in and to my surprise my co-worker Eric was there humming to the radio and cleaning the counter. The bells jingled as I walked in, he looked up and broke into a big smile.

-"Well hey there darlin'! You looking smokin' hot today "_red_".

I grinned

-"What you doing here Eric, I thought I was going to be alone this morning."

-"Oh yeah well I talked to Rose, I need some extra hours, I am trying to save up for a present for my boo's anniversary."

Eric was my height, 5'7" and a bit plump, but he was adorable. He was also in a very committed relationship with his lifetime partner Craig. We had started working at the grooming place at the same time, so he and I became fast friends. He had pet names for everyone, mine was "_red_".

-"Wow has it been four years already?"

-"You know it _red_ and it's still has hot as day one!"

I laughed and went to the back to check the appointment calendar. My first appointment would be here soon, a big St-Bernard named Mr. Petit.

Soon after my appointment got here, I got to work, just a typical wash and nail trim. But while washing Mr. Petit, which by the way was no easy feat, my phone rang. I groaned. _Who is calling me now?_ There was no way I could answer so I let it go to voice mail.

The day had turned out to be a bit crazy and I didn't have much time to do much of anything, except make appointments and groom countless pets. When lunch finally came, I told Eric I was going to run to the corner deli and would be back in thirty minutes.

On my way to fetch my lunch I checked my voicemail. My first message was from my Grandmother.

-"Ivy, Little one, the underworld tongues are wagging and the talk is all about the mysterious tall man and his flame. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. Aunt Nettie has been reading tarot and it keeps coming back to the youngest of the McPherson, and that's you, please call me and tell me what's going on."

I groaned and deleted the message. My grandmother was always listening to way to many "premonitions", which more times than not turned out to be nothing.

The next voice mail started. The deep voice of a man spoke.

-"Hello, this message is for Miss McPherson. I'm Shawn Davis, the producer of Ghost Adventures. Please call me back when you get a chance, I need to set up the accommodations for you. We need to discuss the details as soon as possible. Please call me at the following number…."

I saved the message and stopped at a bench on the sidewalk to dig out a pen and paper. I replayed the message and quickly scribbled down the number. I took a seat and dialed the number.

It rang a couple of times and the line picked up.

-"Davis Office, how can I help you?"

-"Hi, I'm Ivy McPherson; Mr. Davis called me and asked me to call him back."

-"Yes, please hold"

The light clicking sound of my call being transferred was heard and soft music began to play. The song was something I knew, but couldn't recall the name. A few minutes later, the music stopped and there was another soft click.

-"Miss McPherson? How are you? This is Shawn."

-"Hello Shawn"

-"Listen Ivy, can I call you Ivy?" He didn't wait for my reply and kept talking. "I am going to level with you; we have a change of plans. The guys now want to do a three episode special at this fantastic place, it's pretty remote, but it's going be awesome, just awesome! But the thing is, it's going to be a week of recording, so we need you to leave tomorrow morning, first thing, and get to Maine. So what do ya say?"

I took a minute to process all this

-"A whole week?"

-"Yep, maybe a bit more, I dunno, you know things don't always go as planned, but the first set of the show needs to air next Saturday. So we got seven days to get this done, you in?"

-"Well we all do respect _Shawn_, but I can't just leave for a whole week, I do have a job."

-"Oh don't worry darlin' we will pay you, if that's what the problem is."

-"I don't know …. Why do you need me? Wouldn't it be better to have me on just a regular episode?"

My anxiety started climbing. I didn't think going away for over a week to a strange place was such a great idea. Especially hunting the things that I try to avoid.

-"Look, the guys rating have been so-so, and I can't blame the viewers, it's always the same thing, the guys go to a place where people were tortured and died and get the evidence. The public wants more; they want something they can relate too. And bringing a fan in, or shall we say _"A nobody"_ will be just what they need. It will kick ratings up and that is music to my ears and my wallet!"  
He let out an obnoxious loud laugh, as if he told the funniest joke ever.

I took a deep breath … While Shawn continued to talk.

-"Listen, we need to seal this deal Ivy. So can you do it or not? If not I will move to the next story that was pretty damn good too."

-"I'll do it! Just email me with details"

Shawn let out another laugh. "Alright Darlin', I will see tomorrow in Maine."


	2. Chapter 2 - Flying High

**Chapter 2**

**Flying High**

After some much convincing with my boss Rose and some pleading with Eric and a couple of other co-workers I got all my shifts covered at work. Actually they were all happy to see me go, I had not taken a day off since the first day I had started working five years ago.

With my shift covered for the rest of the day I headed home to pack. I got two of my suitcases out and decided I better check my email for details on where I was headed before packing.

Just as promised I had an email from the producer, Shawn. It had the information on my plane ticket and where I was going. Shawn also added that he would pick me up from the airport. My plane was leave tomorrow morning at 5am. My flight had a layover in Philadelphia for a couple of hours, and then I would land in Bangor Maine at around noon. The email also said to bring hiking gear, our final destination was going to be somewhere near the town of North Wood Maine.

I leaned back in my computer chair with a pensive sigh. I knew very little about Maine, except that May would probably still be rather cold, but why would I need hiking gear? I was going to do a paranormal show, not a survival show! I moved the mouse on my computer and opened up my internet browser. I browsed to Google and typed in "North Wood Maine".

Many breath-taking pictures popped up. One site had a brief description; it said the area was quite vast and all wooded. Over 3.5 million acres of forest to be exact. No one lived there. There were some logging roads, but many of the roads were not used anymore and it was considered one of the most remote areas in the United States.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with feelings of dread. _What have I gotten myself into? _But I had little time to ponder this. My phone loudly rang. After looking at the screen it was Juliette.

-"Hey Jules, sorry I didn't call you back."

-"Oh hey, it's alright. So find out anything about meeting your hunks?"

-"Yeah" I sighed. "It's actually pretty messed up. I leave tomorrow morning, and I will be gone for a week! A week! The guy was a total ass on the phone too."

-"A week? Damn, what about work?"

I explained to her how everyone would cover for me at work so that wasn't a big deal.

-"Then what is the big deal Ivy? You will be in the middle of nowhere with four hot guys? That's my fantasy right there!"

-"Jules … I am supposed to be hunting ghost, how can I possibly avoid interacting with them for that long?"

Juliette knew about my ability to see spirits and she thought it was pretty awesome. But she had always been into that whole occult thing. I was not.

-"Oh common, you said it yourself most of the show is probably all staged anyway, I think you will do fine, and just think after that you will be famous!"

-"Yeah you're right… I hope. I just have a weird feeling about all this. Oh gosh ... I forgot to ask if I could bring a friend, I am so sorry!" I groaned at myself for forgetting about my best friend. "I still have the guy's number if you want me to call and ask?"

-"Nah girl, it's all good." She said lightly. "Jason wouldn't be too happy if I left for a week to spend time with some guys in the woods." She laughed. "But hey I will give ya a ride tomorrow morning to the airport okay? Be ready at 3:30."

We said goodbye and hung up. I stood up and stretched. _I guess I should get to packing._ I looked at my desktop monitor again and stared at the eerie picture of a dense wooded area with a thick fog rolling in with a setting sun. The picture was spooky and beautiful. I shivered and shut the monitor off.

Walking back to my bedroom, I eyed my two suitcases on the bed and sighed. I had to find some hiking gear, which I didn't really have. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and underwear from my dresser, but as I did that, I felt a familiar fizzling in the air. All the hairs all over my body stood up. This time though I was ready for him.

-"Hey Thomas, how are you doing?" I said without turning around.

He chuckled.

–"I see I've caught you in a better mood today, poppet."

I simply nodded.

-"Listen Luv, I see you are still going on this trip of yours. Have you at least told your family where you are going? I would hate to have something bad happen to you, believe it or not, you are a lovely tenant to share this apartment with."

-"No not yet. I plan to call my grandmother when I land in Philadelphia."

I had already thought about this. If I called her now, she would find a way to keep me from going because of this silly premonition she got. If I called her when I was already half-way there, she wouldn't put much of a fight up. Just as long as she wasn't on her way to my place as we speak.

A couple of years after I came to Louisiana, my grandmother and her sister followed. They now lived in New Orleans, where they had a small fortune-telling shop, but this wasn't a new business, she had a shop in New York, which was now being ran by a cousin of mine. Fortunately for me, New Orleans was three hours away so hopefully she wasn't going to drop by.

Thomas brow furrowed.

–"Be careful luv." His face creased in worry. "I will leave you to your packing. I shall see you when you return."

He was gone just as quick as he popped in. I wondered where he spent his time.

Spirits and ghosts were not always in the same location. They could sometimes go to other places, but their mobility was limited to places they were bound too. For example if they had a significant moment that had a lot of impact on their life, they could return. If someone had a wonderful childhood at a house they grew up in, they could pop into there. They could also go to higher places, or something like that – that was how my grandmother explained it to me.

Truth be told I had never paid much attention since I never wanted to see these ghosts in the first place. But ghosts were here because they had unfinished business. The ghosts did not always know what that business was. They just couldn't go to heaven or hell; they were just stuck in between. There were other places, another plane they could go too. I guess it was sort of like their coffee shop?

I shrugged.

Ghosts and spirits were different as well. Ghosts were just like Thomas, they were here because they have unfinished business or they were attached to something or someone. The ghost always looked like they did when they were alive; they also kept their personality of when they were alive. They didn't always understand they were dead.

Spirits however, were not bound to this earth. They had already crossed over to where ever they were meant to go, but for some reason they could come and go as they please. Often it was to help another love one cross over, or to send a warning to someone they love. They didn't always look like a person, sometimes they could be a mist that I could see.

I had only seen a handful of them, and they usually ignore me. But my grandmother warned me that some spirits were evil. They came back with bad intentions to hurt others. Some even tried to possess other people. But those were rare. Ghost couldn't possess a person but they could be evil.

I soon had finished my packing. I just needed a couple more things but those I would pick up when I landed in Bangor, like shampoo and soap, since the airline regulation were more of a hassle to deal with, it would be easier to buy new stuff at my destination.

I checked the time and it was 6pm. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed to bed, 3am would come quickly.

**oOo**

At 2:30am my alarm loudly buzzed. I groaned and reached for it and pressed the snooze button. Just five more minutes ….

But ten seconds later my eyes popped open. Oh my gosh I had to get up! I am going to meet the Ghost Adventures team today!

The night before I had a hard time getting to sleep, my excitement was bubbling over. I felt like a little girl waiting for Christmas morning to arrive.

I jumped out of bed and turned on the lights. I quickly got dressed in my favorite pair of worn jeans and a black lacy tank top. I also grabbed my small wool vest. I had already packed my warm jacket that I used to wear in New York, but I figured I wouldn't need it until I got to Maine.

Last night I had checked the weather for Maine, and fortunately for me it called for unseasonable warm temperatures for the next week.

Carrying my hiking boots out to the living room I peeked out the window just as a car pulled up, it was still dark out, but I was pretty sure that it was Jules arriving to pick me up. So I shut all the lights off, put my bags in the hallway steps and did a fast walk through my apartment, making sure I had everything I needed and that everything was locked up tight. After my rushed walk through I shut the front and locked it. As I did so Jason, Juliette's boyfriend, came into view and smiled at me.

-"Hey there Ivy, want some help with those bags?"

-"Morning Jason, sure thank you."

Out at the car, Juliette was in the driver's seat and waved at me as I slipped my bags into the trunk. I went around the car to sit in the back, but Jason insisted I sit up front.

-"Hey Ivy, ready to go?"

-"Sure am Jules…I think … "

She laughed, and put the car into drive and we were off.

-"I just have a feeling I'm forgetting something."

-"That happens to me too a lot when I leave in a rush, it's alright I am sure you got everything."

I nodded and settled in to my seat, looking out the window at the passing scenery. The airport was only forty-five minutes away with no one on the roads.

On the drive to the airport, Juliette chattered most of the way, and after dropping me off at the airport she made me promise to call her as soon as I landed in Bangor and to bring her back something.

I got the airport with an hour to spare. I quickly checked in and I wandered to one of the many stores to buy a couple of magazines for the flight. When it was time to board the plane I let out a sigh of relief. My grandmother had not showed up or called so I was in the clear.

It was a typical flight. Not very busy and quiet. I was able to read both my magazines and do the quiz on what I could do to spice up my sex life and how compatible I was with my mate. Now if only I had a mate and a sex life I could put those things into play.

When I got to Philadelphia, I decided there was no better time than now to call my grandmother and let her know what was going on. It was a bit after ten so she was probably at the shop and hopefully busy so she couldn't talk long. I scrolled to her number and waited for her to pick up.

-"Ivy, why haven't you called me back until now? I was getting ready to drive down see you." She said picking up after the first ring.

-"Hi Grams, I am fine, I was just busy and I couldn't call you."

-"Well you should have taken five minutes to call me. I been worried sick, did you get my message?"

-"About Aunt Nettie's premonition, yes, yes I got it, but listen Grams I have some very exciting news to tell you! I am going to meet some guys who will read one of my stories on TV! Isn't that great?"

-"What do you mean you are going? Where are you?" She said sternly.

-"I am in Philadelphia right now." I said, like a small child who had just been caught doing something naughty.

I didn't want to tell her exactly where I was going. I didn't know why, something just told me that it would be better if she didn't know. I also didn't explain what kind of TV show. I knew she didn't approve of people hunting ghost for evidence and for entertainment. She always said they were just looking for trouble and opening themselves up to things they were not prepared for.

-"Ivy, sweetheart, I just have a really bad feeling about all this. And so does Nettie. You really should come home and do this another time."

-"No way!" I said hotly. " I been working way too hard, I just want someone to take me seriously as a writer, this is just the chance I need and I can't make them wait, they need me now or they will find someone else." I took a deep breath and tried to find my patience's. "Don't worry Grams I will be careful. Listen I have to go now, but I will call you tomorrow alright?"

-"Alright little one, I know I am a bit to protective at time. I just love you, dear."

As I was about to say goodbye I heard voices in the background

"Wait wait, let me talk to her!" I heard some shuffling and mumbling, caught a few words "She doesn't need to know that!"

-"Ivy, its Aunt Nettie, listen I have done three readings of your cards, one last night and two this morning and I keep getting the same thing…" My Aunt Nettie was great with tarot cards, but it's like anything else, it could have been right or dead wrong. It really was like the lottery. "Listen, I keep getting The Knight of Swords, The lover's card and The Towers card. To me, that means you will meet someone Ivy, but things are not what they always seem. But he's the one! So don't screw this up." She laughed and handed the phone back to my grandmother.

I rolled my eyes. My Aunt Nettie was a bit like Juliette. Always thinking about men, but thought that her future could be read in the metaphysical.

-"I got to go Grams, love you, I'll call you."

We hung up. And I headed to my next flight.

The flight to Maine was unfortunately not has comfortable. Every seat was filled. Some kids in the aisle next to me were loudly fighting over an iPod. I sighed; fortunately the flight was not too long. I would be landing in about an hour. As that thought went through my head my anxiety started to grow. In one hour I would be in the same area as the ghost guys … hopefully I didn't say anything to stupid. I was going to be on TV ... I didn't even like my picture taken, how would I handle having a camera in my face? _Why did I even say yes to this?_

My breathing got faster.

I should have emailed a few more publishers; I mean I had not put that much effort in it. _Maybe I should back out?_

The pilot's voice filled the air and took me out of my thoughts, telling us we will be landing soon in Bangor Maine. I glanced at the person next to me, a man in his fifties. He gave me an awkward smile.

-"It's alright young lady, we will land very soon. Flying makes you nervous? I used to get so scared when it came to flying, but the chances are small of us crashing."

I simply nodded, kicking myself for letting my anxiety get the better of me.

We soon landed and I headed to the bag collection. It was a small airport so I just followed the way the crowd was walking. I collected my bags and set off towards the exit.

I wasn't sure where Shawn would be meeting me. I wander another five minutes, watching people around me greeting and hugging love ones. I soon stopped at a bench and looked around. I was not too sure who I was looking for, since I had no idea what this guy looked like.

When I had submitted my story, I also had to send in a picture of myself, which I had. I really hoped Shawn would recognize me. But after sitting and waiting for twenty minutes, I was started to get slightly anxious that he wasn't going to come. I stared at my feet, wondering what I should do next, when another pair of feet stopped inches from mine.

-"Excuse me, are you Ivy McPherson?"

I recognized the voice from the telephone call.

-"Yes that's me." I stood and looked up.

Shawn was average height. He had brown hair and eyes and looked to be in his mid-forties. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie, he oozed smugness and confidence.

-"Well then … " He frowned at me. "This isn't really what I expected … your uhmm… your picture didn't show your body and…" He trailed off.

But I knew where he was going. He was referring to my size. I was used to it. People looked at me in disgust, as if I had a lot of nerve being out in public.

So I was fatter than some people. So what? I had always been big. I remembered my mother putting me on one diet after another. She used to say, _if I don't lose weight you'll give yourself a heart attack and a crane will have to come to get you out of the house!_

I didn't know why I was bigger, I didn't eat all that horrible ... _Okay I had a weakness for chocolate, but common its chocolate! Who can say no?_

Shawn cleared his throat and finished looking me over like I was some piece of meat at an auction.

-"Well let's get you to your room and we'll grab some dinner and go over what will happen the next few days, I am sure you are hungry right?"

I rolled my eyes at his food comment.

-"Yeah, sure that sounds good." I grounded out, remembering he was my ticket to getting my story read.

He turned and walked away. I quickly grabbed my bags and followed.

When we got outside, he got into the passenger seat of a dark green Range Rover. I walked to the trunk, opened it and loaded my bags in. When I was lifting the last one, it suddenly got lighter. When I looked down, someone else had grabbed the bag.

-"Let me help you with that."

-"Thanks."

After shutting the trunk he turned to me and put his hand out.

-"Hi, I'm Gary, I am an associate of Shawn's."

I shook his hand and smiled.

-"Nice to meet you Gary, I'm Ivy."

-"Sorry for Mr. Tight Ass, he really should have helped you with your bags." He gave me an apologetic look. "Well let's get in, I am starving, there is a great restaurant I am dying to try."

I hopped into the back of the jeep and we were off. The hotel was only five minutes away. I was given a key to my room and Gary helped me carry my things to my room. We then set off again to the restaurant for dinner. Once at the restaurant we were seated right away. It was just Shawn, Gary and I.

I tried to hide my disappointment; I had hoped I would meet the guys from Ghost Adventures.

After ordering our food and our drinks, Shawn got right into business.

-"Alright, so Ivy, I am going to need you to sign some things before you can head into the investigation. It's just some liability forms and legal junk we got to get out-of-the-way."

He fished out some papers from his brief case and slid them over to me. I looked down at them and back up at Shawn.

-"What sort of legal papers?"

-"Oh you know ... " He waved his hand through the air. "If you get hurt, you won't sue us, and all that junk. It also says that you will receive five hundred dollars a day."

I nodded, and signed.

-"So what exactly is going to happen? When are we leaving?" I bit my tongue, trying hard to not ask the real question I wanted an answer too, when could I meet the guys?

-"Well this is the deal; you and the guys are going to do a bit of filming tonight. Just some intros. We are starting a new season and I hope to pick up a lot of new fans, we been advertising the shit out of the show the past couple of months." He stopped and took a sip of his gin and tonic. "Tomorrow morning you guys will set off to the location. Its top-secret. But I can tell you this, it's somewhere no one has ever investigated."

-"So tonight I get to meet the guys?"

Shawn grinned.

-"Yep. Excited aren't ya?"

-"Well I guess so." I tried to downplay my excitement. I didn't want this sleazy guy to know too much about me, he gave me the creeps. "Can you tell me anymore about this secret location? Why did I need hiking gear?"

-"Well the thing is, this place, no one has been there in years. I think the last time anyone entered the place was seventy-five years ago. There is no road, and no access except by foot or helicopter. I got the 'copter to bring in all the camera gear and a small crew to set up a base camp for you guys, but you and the guys are going to hike in. It's to add to the anticipation of the show, you know?"

I shifted in my seat. I wasn't too sure about the whole hiking thing …

-"What if we get lost?"

Shawn laughed, a bit too loudly, some other patrons looked over at us.

-"Don't worry darlin', everything will go as planned."

Our food soon arrived and I stared at the Salmon with rice I had ordered, which had sounded delicious but now just looking at it made me nauseous.

Maybe it was the excitement of meeting the guys, but something told me that this whole trip might be a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zak's Lament

**Chapter 3**

**Zak's Lament**

**_Zak's POV_**

I sat on the edge of the bed strumming my guitar. The strings somehow soothe my aching soul. The tune I played was warm and yet bold. I closed my eyes and let the sounds take me away from my fancy penthouse hotel room. Music seemed to stop that pain in my head of the voices telling me to run. The sound my nimble fingers made with the strings melted the ice around my heart a bit. For a little while.

As my fingers continued to strum, the sound took shape to a song I knew and loved. I started to softly sing the words that I knew all too well and that spoke to me.

"_You saw my pain, washed out in the rain_  
_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_  
_But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart_  
_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_  
_But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_  
_And we'll live a long life_  
_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold as long as you like_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

_So led me back_  
_Turn south from that place_  
_And close my eyes to my recent disgrace_  
_'Cause you know my call_  
_And we'll share my all_  
_And Now children come and they will hear me roar_  
_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold as long as you like_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

_But hold me still bury my heart on the cold_  
_And hold me still bury my heart next to yours_

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold on with all of my might_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

_But the ghosts that we knew made us black and all blue_  
_But we'll live a long life_  
_And the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_  
_And we'll live a long life."_

-"Hey man, what's up?"

The voice brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw Aaron standing in the doorway connecting our rooms. I put my guitar down and shook my head.

-"Nothing, just chillin' till we got to record."

Aaron had been my friend since grade school. In high school we met Nick and we all became fast friends. I had founded The Ghost Adventures team when I had turned eighteen and I had some strange things happening at the new house my parents had bought. Soon after Aaron, Nick and I found ourselves investigating cemeteries and the claims our classmates had about different hauntings they experience. Most of them would turn out to be bogus. But one night we caught a real EVP.

Man … we had been so psyched. I guess that was when the bug bit us. Now here we were, twenty years later with a famous TV show. I never thought we would end up here. Not in a million years.

I had everything people wished for. I had money. I was famous. Not famous enough that the paparazzi would hound me, but enough that girls would recognize me. If I wanted to have a different girl every night I could. Actually I am pretty sure I have done that. But that had been in the past, now … I don't know. I didn't feel the same. Maybe it was all the paranormal investigating? I think it was taking a toll on my soul.

Aaron casually strolled into the room and sat on a chair next to the little dining room table.

All the comforts of home, crammed into one big giant room. I never could get used to hotel rooms. Funny, since I spent more time in them instead of in my house. This room was a typical room for a four star hotel. All the rooms were connected together. Not that it really mattered we were just here for a couple of nights. Tomorrow we were leaving.

I was anxious to get started on this investigation.

-"So … Zak … " Aaron started to speak but paused, seeming to search for the right words. I tried to stifle the groan that was building in my throat. I knew what was coming. I had heard this speech from Aaron and Nick both. They were concerned about me lately. "Zak … I am kinda concerned about you bro. You still having those dreams?"

I nodded.

-"Same girl?"

-"Yep …" I stared down at my feet, refusing to meet Aaron's gaze.

For months I have had the same dreams.

Strange dreams.

I have had weird dreams before; it's part of the job. Sometimes they were dreams about ghosts that have tried to possess me and I was seeing their memories. A hazard of the job I guess. I brought a lot of my work home with me. It was probably why most girls never stuck around. I was mildly empathic to spirits and it helped with that connection I often felt in haunted locations. Other dreams were of demons that showed me things I shouldn't see, that no one should ever have to see in their lifetime.

No this dream was different. It felt different. There was always the same girl in it. I could never see her face, but her words are in my head. I could feel her inside of me. She and I are happy. Content. But then something happens, I don't know what it is but it's horrible, and I feel myself dying inside. I can hear her screams, screams that would tear a soul apart, even now awake I can still her … The whole thing is very disturbing.

I quickly tried to change the subject, away from my dreams. I plaster a grin on my face and smirk at Aaron.

-"How stoked are you about this investigation?"

Aaron giggled like a school girl and his face lit up.

-"Dude, you have no idea how excited I am! I can't freaking believe it; we are going into a place that hasn't seen human life in seventy-five years! It's going to be epic!"

Aaron was about to say more but there was quick knock at the door and seconds later the door opened. Nick walked in.

-"You ladies decent?" He asked with a laugh.

-"Hey Nick!" Aaron greeted his friend excitedly. "We were just chatting about our investigation, you ready for this man?"

Aaron then quickly stood up and started to pace the room. He was obviously pretty damn excited about it.

-"Oh yeah, I am ready. Which brings me to why I'm here. We need to get some shots and intro done. The story girl checked in so Shawn wants us to get this shit done."

-"Oh man, I can't wait to meet her!" Aaron grinned from ear to ear. "Her story was fucking awesome! She is the perfect person to go on this gig with us, don't you agree Zak?"

I nodded, but frankly I didn't really care either way, it was just some promotion idea from the TV station and we had to follow through with it. Aaron kept talking, not noticing my indifference.

-"I wonder what she looks like? Could be another notch on your bed post!" Both he and Nick laughed at his crude joke.

-"What's her name again?" Nick furrowed his brow. "Ivy right? I had a great Aunt Ivy …" He shivered as if remembering something horrible. "Nothing good comes from being named after a weed." Nick joked.

Aaron shoved Nick playfully and both men laughed. I smiled at the two's antics.

All of us had read thousands of stories that were submitted. Well ... Not really, our producers had read and had narrowed it down to a hundred stories. We had received over ten thousands stories! We had not been allowed to see the names of the contestants or their pictures, just the stories. This girl, Ivy's story really spoke to us. It was quite good; we were all excited to meet her.

I stood up and stretched.

-"Alright guys, where is Jonathan? Let's get this shit together so we can meet this mysterious writer shall we?"

-"I don't know where he is, Aaron and I just got back from getting some supper. We asked him to come before we left, but he said he had some errands to run before leaving."

-"Ooookay …. Well we can do this without him anyway. We can add some of his stuff later."

Jonathan was added to our crew about a year after we had signed up and started the show. The show producers had said we needed someone at the base to add to the suspense. At the time we thought it was cool, but none of us really connected with Jonathan. He didn't talk unless he had too and he just wasn't part of our little family. He was just … there. Because of that he wasn't on camera often. I think the producers had added him to be their eye and ears, to report back on what we were doing and saying.

**oOo**

We headed to the lobby and then to one of the conference rooms that was converted to a TV set for us. There were four big chairs with a black screen in the back along with some tables with black cloths covering them, decorated with candles on the top.

It had a bit of a spooky effect, which I knew the producers were always after. People were running around crazily, back and forth like bees in a hive. Some were checking the cameras; others were making sure the sound worked right. Aaron and Nick were not going to be filming this part. They were going to be sitting down with me and talking about our upcoming investigation.

What we were recording now would also be used to hype up the show that would be airing next Saturday night. We had never done a show that was going to be aired so soon after recording.

I made my way over to the makeup and hair artist and sat down. The woman who usually did my hair was chatting animatedly with Nick; while she did a few touch ups on him.

Once Nick was done the woman came over to me and started to fix my hair, not that there was much to do, I usually did my own hair, so she didn't have much to do. I let the woman do her thing while I let my gaze travel around the room and saw our producer Shawn walking into the room. I guess he was back from wining and dining our special guest author.

He stopped and looked around until he spotted me and made his way over. He had that disgusting smirk on his face that I despised. I hated the guy. But he was good at what he did. Shawn knew what would sell and what wouldn't, he was a beast in the world of television and everything he managed and produced always was a success. For those reasons alone was why I tolerated the guy, but he sure made it hard sometimes to even do that.

When Shawn reached me, I acknowledge him with a head nod.

-"Hey Zak, what's up my man? All psyched up for the show?" Shawn didn't bother to wait for my reply and kept talking. "I hope so! We got big money on this one."

-"Yep, I'm ready. Where is our guest?"

-"Oh I told her to go get dolled up." He waved his hand dismissively. "I sure hope viewers are ready because damn, she isn't what I expected. We might need two cameras so she fits all in!" He let out a loud obnoxious laugh as if he had just told the funniest joke ever.

I frowned.

-"Why, what does that mean?"

-"She was a looker in her headshot, but I can see why it was a headshot, the rest of her didn't fit in!" He chortled loudly again.

I slid my gaze to Nick who was still sitting in the dressing chair next to mine. But he was ignoring Shawn altogether and had his head bent down, texting on his phone.

I looked back at Shawn, trying hard not to say something that would piss him off. Shawn had slicked back hair, and a two thousand dollar suit. He oozed jerk. Too bad when he opened his mouth it made his appearance look innocent. I guess he was lucky that he was good at what he did, or he probably wouldn't have a job – anywhere – for long.

Shawn walked to my side and patted my hair stylist on her butt.

-"Ok honey, that's enough with his hair, he looks awesome, the girls will love him, do something with Nick now, he looks like he just crawled out of bed." Shawn watched the girl walk to Nick and spoke again. "So, listen Zak …" I cringed. No good sentences ever started with those words. "I got this chick coming; she is going to interview you guys."

I was about to protest but he put his hand up for me to keep quiet for a minute.

-"She is going to sit with you guys, ask questions about how you feel, and then talk about what's going to happen. I thought it be better if I had you guys interviewed. Then we'll bring in the writer chick, make intros on camera and she will talk to her for a couple of minutes. Sound good?"

-"Yeah whatever, I guess …. But I would prefer if it were just me and the guys."

-"Well this is better. Here she is now, let me introduce you." Shawn whistled and waved at a buxom tall blond.

Yep I could see why he had chosen this woman. She was quite attractive; she was wearing a light blue dress that was extremely low-cut. I was surprised that her breasts were staying in the dress.

She walked over with a sultry confidence. Shawn had a wide smile and I was sure I heard him groan when she got closer to us. When she reached us, I tried hard to suppress the cough from her overwhelming strong perfume, it was quite suffocating.

-" Zak, this is Jennifer, Jen this is the famous Zak."

She broke into a giant smile on her very shiny lips.

-"Oh Zak, it's so nice to finally meet you! I have watched you for so long on TV, I can't believe I am here, standing next to you!" She gushed. "My girlfriends and I watch you every Saturday night!"

I politely smiled back.

-"Thanks, nice to meet you too, you'll do great tonight, thanks for helping us out."

I might not like that she was here, but I still had manners. She giggled at my words. _Oh god, this is going to be a long night …_

Gary, Shawn's assistant, walked into the room and clapped his hands together.

-"Alright everybody, let's get the show going. The hotel wants the room back by midnight so we gotta get this going."

**oOo**

I went over to the makeshift set and sat down in one of the chairs, Aaron and Nick soon followed. The lights were adjusted and the sound did a last check. Shawn escorted Jennifer over to the set and gave her some last-minute instructions. I glanced around the set. There were only four chairs.

-"Hey Shawn, where is Jonathan?"

-"Oh we don't need him for this; I got him doing something else for me."

Once everything was perfect and we were all wired up and ready to go, the director yelled "ACTION". Jennifer plastered the biggest smile on her face. It was obvious that she had high hopes that this would be her moment to shine. I had seen that look on many people's faces before.

-"Good Evening, welcome to a very special GA! I am your host Jennifer." She paused for a moment and her smile grew even wider. "Tonight I have three of our favorite ghost hunters, Nick" The camera focused on Nick. "Aaron" The camera moved to Aaron who waved, "And of course Zak".

I nodded and we all said "hey." The camera refocused on Jennifer who never dropped her fake, wide smile.

-"We have a very special show for everyone tonight. It will be full of surprises for everyone!" Her tone was enthusiastic and made Zak wonder what she knew that he didn't. "This very special Ghost Adventures is a three-part special. But before we get into that, let's first talk about the first surprise." Jennifer turned away from the camera and craned her neck towards the guys. "As all the viewer's know you guys had a special contest a few months, isn't that right?"

We all nodded and I spoke up before Jennifer could start talking again.

-"That's right, we asked our great viewers to tap into their creative side and write a short story about ghost or the paranormal and send it in to us."

Nick spoke up next.

-"Yep and man … you guys sure did respond! We got over ten thousand stories sent to us! How freaking awesome are you guys out there?"

Aaron picked up.

-"Pretty damn awesome. Except for the part where I had to read... That was not cool. But the stuff we read was amazing and it was hard to pick just one. It took us a while, but we picked one."

Jennifer piped in.

-"Yes you guys did, and we will meet her after the break! So don't go anywhere." She winked at the camera.

"CLEAR" the director yelled.

I stretched my legs in front of me as people hurried by adjusting a few things on the set. I let my gaze lazily travel the room until I noticed Shawn standing in the door frame to the room. His back was to me and he seemed to be talking to someone. Before I could try to see who it was the stage hands had added an extra chair and the director was getting ready to start filming again.

"Action!"

Jennifer's perky voice started chatting again. But while she was welcoming us back, I noticed Shawn turning around and coming back into the room with someone following him close behind. Moments later Shawn turned back around to talk to that person and that was when I noticed the beautiful head of tousled red hair. The hair color reminded me of a sunset on the ocean with the many shades of reds and gold's. I was mesmerized. Moving my eyes down to her face I saw the owner of the hair was frowning at whatever Shawn was telling her. The woman had plump limps and a small nose. Her features fit her hair perfectly.

I suddenly felt a sharp nudge to my side. Aaron had elbowed me in the side. When I turned to him to ask him what the hell was his problem, he wore a giant grin on his face as his eyes darted from me to the woman. He knew I had been starting at her.

I ignored him and his stupid grin. He didn't know shit. I felt my annoyance rising at myself for being caught gawking at a girl. I tried to focus again on what Jennifer was saying.

-"Let's introduce the winner of the writing contest. She is a young woman from the lovely state of Louisiana. Her name is Ivy McPherson. She is a …" Jennifer frowned at her cue cards in front of her, as if the next word was a hard one. "Oh, it says here she is a dog groomer … hmm interesting! Please let's welcome Ivy"

The stage crew all clapped and some whistled. My eyes were fixed on the redhead, who started to walk towards us; her steps were graceful but unsure. Jennifer stood and moved towards her to shake her hand.

-"Congratulation Ivy on winning! These are the guys, I am sure you know them all, please have a seat right here between me and Zak."

Ivy murmured her thanks and sat down.

I was transfixed by her. When she sat down, I smelled something so familiar… That smell … I knew that smell! Where had I smelled that before?! I shook my head trying to focus again. All the while Aaron and Nick both said their hellos. Moments later I found myself being elbowed by Aaron again. I cleared my throat. "H..hi!"

_Okay, what the hell was wrong with me?_

Jennifer started talking again, but I didn't miss the quick quizzical look she gave me.

-"So Ivy, you wrote a story. Give us the four-one-one, what was it called? What is it about? Where did you find the inspiration to write such a wonderful story? Give us the dish girl." Jennifer enthusiastically spoke.

Ivy smiled shyly and started to speak, her voice was soft and lithe.

-"I wrote a story called Mystic Harbor. It's about a girl who can see and communicate with ghost."

While Ivy spoke, I notice that she was nervously wringing her hands on her lap, but besides the jittery action she didn't seem nervous to be in front of the camera.

Jennifer suddenly let out a small high-pitched laugh

-"Oh that sounds delightful! Imagine that, someone talking to ghost! Ha! It certainly would put you guys out of business wouldn't it?"

Aaron and Nick both laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

Jennifer continued to gush over Ivy.

-"How lucky are you to have the chance to go hunting with these charming guys? I must say I am quite jealous! You will be the envy of every girl out there, Ivy."

Ivy seemed a bit uncomfortable at this point and simply gave Jennifer a weak smile.

After a bit of an awkward silent pause, Jennifer turned to Aaron.

-"Well, let's move on to the real stuff, Aaron, tell us more about what its like filming Ghost Adventures?"

Aaron started to speak but my attention was on Ivy. As soon as Jennifer had turned her attention away from her, Ivy seemed to relax a bit.

She turned her head towards me and gave me a shy smile. My breath caught in my lungs. She had the most amazing dark green eyes I had ever seen. They reminded me of just what her name implied. A thick luscious vine of ivy. Her skin was flawless; it was like ivory with a light rose tint. Although I couldn't help notice that unlike many redheads she lacked the signature freckles.

As I observed her, I noticed her started to blush and I realized everyone on and off set was staring at me. I looked around and Jennifer let out a laugh.

-"Earth to Zak?! I asked you how are you guys preparing to go on this trip?"

I hadn't even heard her speaking to me. I cleared my throat and quickly tried to save the embarrassing situation I was in.

-"We have all of our gear packed and we studied the lay out of the place from the plans we have seen. We have done extensive research on what the claims are on the place as well."

-"Well let's not hold our audience in suspense anymore, lets tell them where you are all headed. "

Jennifer gave a dramatic pause.

-"The guys are headed to Maine. To the North Wood area. For those of you who don't know the North Wood, it's a vast area that is unpopulated. It wasn't always like this though. During the 1700-1800 there was much fighting over this area between the French and the English. The English with the help of Native Americans built a fort in the middle of this giant expanse. But the problem was the land was believed to have been cursed long ago. Many Native Americans refuse to set foot there. Some were said to have died from fear. It was such a remote area that supplies didn't always make it. Most of the troop's station there starved to death when winter came along. Some tried to leave but froze to death. Others just vanish."

Jennifer again stopped speaking, giving the viewers a moment to absorb the information.

"Now most of this area is used by logging companies. But no one really ventures out that far anymore. It is deserted for hundreds of miles. These guys and girl will be investigating the last standing fort and its woods for a whole week. We will drop their equipment by helicopter at the fort, but they will have to hike their way there. All the while investigating the claims of people vanishing from their beds. Guys you have your work cut out for you, I sure hope to you see again in a week!"

"CLEAR" The director called. "That's a wrap guys, good job!"

Jennifer sashayed over to Shawn, swinging her hips sexily left and right. Aaron and Nick immediately stood up and hurried over to Ivy.

-"Hey how's going? I'm Aaron your story was so awesome! I was like whoa this girl can write an awesome story!"

Ivy smiled warmly and I for some reason that really annoyed me.

-"Thank you so much Aaron. That's so nice of you to say. I'm really excited about this trip, aren't you all?"

-"Excited isn't the word," Nick piped in, "I am so psyched! I don't know how I will make it till tomorrow."

They all laughed.

While I just sat there. I felt a flood of emotions I wasn't particular used too. Was I jealous what she was smiling at him Aaron and Nick? _What the heck is wrong with me, I don't even know this girl._ I flexed my fist and glared straight in front of me.

* * *

_Note: Song credit to Mumford & Sons - Ghost that We knew._

_EVP: Electronic Voice Phenomenon_

**_A/N: So yes this is a rewrite of my original story. The first chapters are pretty similar and unchanged from the old copy except for some big grammar changes and things like that. Please still feel free to comment and review because I still do love reading your comments._**

If you love this story, I have several other stories as well so please check out my profile


End file.
